


Ask and You Shall Receive

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to fuck you.” “You are?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Shall Receive

It was the night they had finished wrapping up the king Geoff GTA V let’s play. Everyone had already gone home, well except for two people. Michael was sitting at his desk, putting the finishing touches unto his editing, while Gavin was editing a slo mo guys video he would soon put out. But as he sat there, he kept remembering what Michael had said to him earlier in the let’s play.

  
_"Ray, you shopping?" Michael asked Ray as he looked over to his monitor and saw that he was browsing the GTA in-game internet, which Ray quickly exited out so he could see what he was doing._

  
_"I am not" Ray responded and focused on where his character was going to land on the ferris wheel._

  
_"Gavin, you trying to fucking fly like right over?" Michael asked already knowing that was going to happen. "Yep. You’re being a dick" he said as Gavin laughed._

  
_"Just giving you a little love tap before we go" he said laughing._

  
_"Being a dick" Michael said, laughing as well. Gavin has his stupid moments, but Michael couldn’t help but enjoy them._

  
_Focusing, Gavin asked “Alright. Where is the ferris wheel?” Right after Michael said to him “I’m gonna fuck you.”_

  
_Gavin’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Michael, but the older man just kept looking at the screen. His eyes looked over at the Brit and he smirked teasingly._   
_Swallowing, Gavin asked “You are?” Michael just laughed._

  
Gavin had to be honest, Michael fucking him was one of his sexual fantasies.  But, he wasn’t  sure whether he was serious or not.  
Thinking that he should ask him, Gavin set his headphones around his neck and tapped Michael on his arm. Not getting a reply the first time, he tapped him again.

  
"Gavin, what the fuck do you want?" Michael asked turning his head to him.

  
 Gavin opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly. This is a bad idea, Gavin thought, his face turning red. “Um…nevermind” he quickly said and turned back to his screen.

  
Curious, Michael took his headphones off and placed him on his desk. “Gavin, what were you going to say, and why are you blushing?”

  
"Uh, I-I was wondering, um" Gavin stammered, keeping his eyes trained on his editing screen.  "I-if you um, if you-"

  
Smirking, Michael turned Gavin’s chair to face him, startling him. He then bent down and placed his hands on the outside handles of his chair. He leaned face closer to Gavin’s.

  
"Come on, Gav. Just fucking spit it out" he said lowly, his breath fanning his face.

  
Gavin gulped and felt his face grow hotter. “Well” he began and took a deep breath. “Remember earlier today when we were recording the king Geoff thing?”

  
Michael nodded. “Well, you may have said that, um, you were-” Gavin continued, but Michael cut him off.

  
"That I was going to fuck you, right?" he said smiled knowingly.

  
Before Gavin was about to say something, Michael smashed roughly against his lips. Gavin was startled, his eyes trained on Michael’s face, but as soon as the lad’s tongue brushed against his lower lip, he closed his eyes and pressed back into the kiss and let Michael’s tongue in. Their tongues twisted around each other, tasting the inside of each other’s mouths. They then parted, both needing to breathe, before Michael started kissing down his neck biting his skin.

  
"Michael, what-" Gavin gasped, as he sucked bruises into his skin. Michael’s mouth left his neck and went up to his ear. "Ask and you shall receive, my boy" Michael whispered huskily into his ear, biting the shell. "Get on the floor" he ordered.

  
Michael stood up and shed his clothes. Gavin followed suit, tearing his clothes off and got on his hands and knees on the floor. The older man grabbed the packet of lube off of Gavin’s desk and a condom that someone had sent to Gavin as a joke.  
He then got on his knees behind him, tearing the wrapper off smoothing the rubber on his dick. He then tore the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and pushed one finger inside.  
Gavin gasped at the sudden intrusion, but relaxed and moaned as he felt it move around inside him.  
Feeling satisfied, he added more fingers into him, Gavin whimpering as he felt Michael brush his prostate. Michael then removed the digits and squeezed more of the lube onto his hand and stroked his length, and pressed the head into Gavin’s entrance.  
Gavin gasped with a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt the older man’s dick stretch him. Michael bent over and pressed a small kiss to the back of Gavin’s neck and pushed the rest in and paused to let him get used to it.  
After a few seconds, Gavin looked over his shoulder, indicating that he was ready. Michael then began to thrust slowly into him, moaning at how tight he was. Gavin moaned, moving his hips back to meet Michael’s slow thrusts. Michael then leaned over and kissed the side of the Brit’s neck, and then moved his lips to Gavin’s ear once more.

  
"You ready to get fucked, Gav?" Michael asked huskily. Gavin eagerly nodded. Not satisfied with the silent answer, Michael stopped. Gavin whined and tried to move back, but Michael’s strong grip on his hips refused to let up.

  
"Michael, please" Gavin begged, wanting so badly for him to continue.

  
"Please what, Gavin? What do you want me to do?" he teased, just thrusting the tip of his cock just past the ring of muscle.

  
"Please, Michael! Don’t bloody tease me like this!" Gavin whined. Michael loved hearing the boy beg, his accent sounding ten times sexier.

  
"Come on, Gavin. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you" Michael said stoping his movements.

  
"Michael, just fuck me already!" Gavin demanded, wiggling his hips.

  
Michael smirked and thrusted roughly back into him. Gavin gasped at the hard intrusion, but moaned loudly. Michael thrusted fast and hard inside him, pounding into him, their hips slapping loudly together.  
"Is this better, Gav? You wanted to get fucked like this, didn’t you?" Michael growled into his, followed by commenting on how tight he was.

  
"Bloody hell yes. Oh, it feels so good, Mi-cool" Gavin breathed, loving the feel of his cock inside him, fucking him ruthlessly.

  
Michael reached under and grabbed Gavin’s cock, stroking it in time with his hard thrusts. Gavin moaned loudly as he felt his peak nearing.

  
"Michael, I’m not going to last much longer" Gavin gasped as felt the tip of Michael’s member brush against his prostate. "I’m so close, uh!"

  
"Fuck, I know. I’m right there behind you" Michael grunted, angling his hips deeper inside him, feeling his orgasm peeking as well.

  
With a final swipe at Gavin’s tip with his thumb, he finally came, spurting into Michael’s hand. Michael soon followed, moaning as he filled the condom.  
They stayed on the floor, trying to catch their breathes. Michael then pulled out of Gavin, rolling the condom off and tied it, standing up to go throw it into the trash can by Gavin’s desk. Gavin stood up as well, both of them finding and pulling on their clothes.  
When they were done, Michael placed his hands on either side of Gavin’s face and pulled him towards his lips. They shared a soft kiss before Michael parted.

  
"So, wanna go out for bevs?" Michael asked.

  
Gavin smiled and pecked his lips again. “Sure, let’s go get bevved up.”  
Michael smiled and took Gavin’s hand and pulled him out the door.


End file.
